Pixie
"Thrice-damned dwoemer-bugs! Blasted mana-rats! Petulant, irritating, mischievous tricksters! Let's see how you like it when the whole bloody tower burns up from beneath you, eh? Eh?!" - Gonlief the Mad, formerly of the Royal Elysian College of Magi Pixies are the smallest of all the mortal races, but compensate for their size with cunning, deception, and a manipulative streak which even legion celestials are said to be envious of. As the self-proclaimed children of the goddess Lyliria, pixies are well known for their pranks (which as usually in good fun). That said, they are even better known for the their tendency to absorb aether as sustenance and the fact they they explode upon dying. As a note, male pixies are referred to as sprites; female pixies call themselves faeries. Physicality There is no explanation as to how pixies function from an anatomical standpoint. They range from 12 to 30 inches in height, have a pair of insect-like wings, and have no need to eat or drink, though they do sleep as munen do. The only reasonable assumption to be made is that pixies somehow sustain themselves on pure aether, the chaotic force behind magic which permeates all of Rheann. Pixies are more or less fully-formed at birth, another anomaly which continues to baffle those who would bother researching the race's physicality. Their hair, eye, wing, and skin color varies completely between individuals regardless of parentage. They usually live no longer than five or six years, but show no signs of aging before suddenly keeling over and leaving a small crater as the only evidence of their passing. Suffice it to say this is a serious concern for mortals who live too close to pixie colonies. Personality Pixies are almost always mischievous, playful, and competitive, with only a vague understanding of morality. Pranks and practical jokes are literally a religion to them, and are just about the only thing a pixie will take seriously. They tend to be self-centered, quick-witted, and full of boundless energy, though the rare exception does exist. Religion The pixies of Rheann worship Lyliria, the goddess of mischief and romantic love. According to pixie verbal traditions, Lyliria created pixies in order to attend a divine party which required each of its guests to bring their own mortal race. The idea of having been created on a whim seems to resonate well with the pixies at large, though some of their group may occasionally devote their brief existence to worshiping someone other than Lyliria. One can only imagine the patience of the priest who allows a pixie into their fold. Other Races In general, the other mortal races find pixies irritating, hyperactive, and entirely too chaotic to be of any use. They get along best with each other and perhaps children, who take considerable delight in the appearance and sense of humor of these diminutive creatues. Pixie Lands None. Their colonies spring up in forests and around munen cities, but there has never been a country which places a pixie in a significant position of power. Category:Races